zombie_catchersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombies
Zombies are one of the most essential elements of the game. With such a wide variety of species, varying in shapes, sizes, and abilities; this game never gets old! they appear in each of the five in-game areas with every area containing a unique set of six zombies; five generic zombies and one boss zombie. There are three different sizes of zombies: medium, small, and large. The order in which they are unlocked in each area is always as follows: medium, medium, medium, small, large. They are used to make various products via upgradeable squeezers in-game, with batch value increasing as the game progresses. There are also boss zombies in each area that can be used to start the production of a batch that is normally created using zombies unique to the area in which the boss zombie was caught without possessing the necessary ingredients originally needed prior to unlocking the area's boss. The bosses can be unlocked by advancing two levels beyond the level required to unlock the large zombie in its area. Once the boss zombie has been unlocked, it can be lured out by performing five perfect hunts in the area they can be found. Each boss zombie has a unique mechanic that makes it more challenging to catch than its generic counterparts. Each zombie on this list has a card that is unlocked alongside with the zombie itself. Cards include the following: * The name of the zombie (with the boss zombies always reading "BOSS ZOMBIE") * A quote * A description of their taste * The level of juiciness, ranging from one to five stars. Swamp Zombies Lemon Zombie. Appearance: Tall and yellow. The basic zombie. Location: Swamp. Tastes like: Gall bladder with a hint of lemon. Quote: Got brain? In-game description: Juiciness:** Slushie Zombie Appearance: Tall and blue. Location: Swamp. Tastes like blueberries and battery acid Juiciness:*** Quote: I like turtles. In-game description: Jelly Zombie - Tall and bright green. Throws a hammer at you. Be careful! Letting the hammer hit you stuns you, giving the zombies time to run away. Found in Swamps. In-game description: Tastes like Granny Smith. Bless her soul. Juiciness: **** Cupcake Zombie - Small and purple. Will pick up the brain and run with it, sometimes bringing out other zombies because of the brain, so make sure to scare him before he do so. Found in the Swamp location. In-game description: Tastes like strawberry fields - forever. Juiciness: ** Ice Cream zombie - Tall, white and fat. Your harpoon can't go through him and it just gets stuck in him even when fully charged. Found in the Swamp location. In-game description: Tastes like ice-cream! Juiciness: ***** Beach Zombies Melon Zombie - Tall and yellowish-green. The standard beach zombie. In-game description: Tastes like rotting fruit. Juiciness: *** Banana Zombie - Tall and light yellow. Uses a surfboard for protection. Your harpoon can't get through the surfboard though, so be careful! In-game description: Tastes like bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S Juiciness: ** Pineapple Zombie - Tall and orange. Holds a stick of dynamite. Will throw it at you (but not always immediately) if he sees you. The dynamite will explode, stunning you and letting the zombies get away. There's a timer next to the explosive, keep an eye on that! In-game description: Melon Zombie.jpg Banana Zombie.jpg Pineapple Zombie.jpg Shrimp Zombie.jpg Coconut Zombie.jpg Tastes like half-used pineapple toilet freshener. Juiciness: ** Shrimp Zombie - Small and red. Will pick up the brain and run with it, sometimes bringing out other zombies because of the brain, so make sure to scare him before he do so. He also wears a jetpack that he uses to try to fly away with. In-game description: Tastes like terrible seafood. Juiciness: * Coconut Zombie - Tall, white, and muscular. Beach version of Ice Cream Zombie. Like the Ice Cream Zombie, harpoons can't go through him. Oddly, the lei he wears around his neck is purple in his description card instead of lime green like it is in-game. In-game description: Tastes like toenail clippings. Juiciness: **** Snow Zombies Gingerbread Zombie - Short, brown, and looks like a gingerbread man with a hat. In-game description: Tastes like toasted pinecones Juiciness: ** Tea Zombie - Tall, yellowish-green, and wears earmuffs. He throws snowballs that will stun you, be careful because he has an infinite amount of them. In-game description: Tastes like yellow snow Juiciness: ** Choco Zombie - Tall and olive-green. Wears a helmet and uses a pair of skis to block your attack (similarly to the Banana Zombie, who regularly raises and lowers his surfboard) only he is found in the Snow. He raises his skis more often than the Banana Zombie does and also keeps his skis behind his back for a shorter period of time. In-game description: Tastes like marinated intestines Gingerbread Zombie.jpg Tea Zombie.jpg Choco Zombie.jpg Candy_Zombie.jpg Hockey_Zombie.jpg Juiciness: *** Candy Zombie - Small and gray. Wears a Santa suit and rides a wolf that will grab the brain and run with it, so make sure to scare the zombie before this happens. You can either shoot the zombie or shoot the wolf, but shooting only the zombie will cause the wolf to drop the brain and attack you, while shooting only the wolf slows down the zombie. In-game description: Tastes like burnt sugar - and hair Juiciness: * Hockey Zombie - Tall and gray. He can only be shot in the head due to his hockey armor. In-game description: Tastes like fermented shark Juiciness: **** Chinatown Mary Popplers Zombie - Tall and orange with orange clothing. Uses an umbrella as a way to escape from you. Flappy Zombie - Short and bluish-green. He will open his wings and flap them to fly away from you. When the wings aren't open, he can only be shot in the head. His whole body is vulnerable when his wings are open, so try to shoot him once he opens them. He cannot spawn in armor. In-game description: Tastes like chewy rubber chicken wings Juiciness: ** Robber Zombie - Short and red. He is similar to a Tea Zombie, but throws an infinite supply of stolen goods instead (such as forks, chandeliers, and teapots) and flies with a lantern. Avoid popping the lantern, though, because if you do the zombie will be able to escape through the pits but he won't be able to fly over tall platforms. In some Chinatown maps, you can carefully pop his lantern and trap him in a pit where he can't jump over. In-game description: Tastes like second hand bubblegum Juiciness: ** Rocket Zombie - Small and orange. He moves much faster when he starts flying with his rocket, so try to shoot him while he is running! In-game description: Tastes like a smoking gun Juiciness: * Chopper Zombie - Tall, peach-colored, and chubby. He flies away from you with his helicopter cap. Like the Ice Cream zombie and Coconut zombie, your harpoon can't go through him. In-game description: Tastes like kerosene on the rocks Juiciness: **** Lagoon Zombies Mermaid Zombie - Cyan with reddish accents. Swims away upon spotting you. Consantly jums on land. Diver Zombie - Greenish-gray with a purple and yellow diving equipment. While underwater he constantly farts out bubbles witch push you back upon contact. Pirate Zombie - Murky green and rusty red. Throws jellyfish at you. Has an infinite amount of them. Starfish Zombie - Pink with a yellow backpack. Rides on a shark. Has to carry ii while on land. Creature Zombie - Spawns in a heavy diver suit with 10 hitpoints. Upon breaking it the zombie becomes faster. Plutonium zombies Swamp: Farmer Zombie Beach: Beach dude Zombie Snow: Santa Claus Zombie Chinatown: Pizza Deliverer Zombie Lagoon: Squid Zombie Boss Zombies Swamp Boss Wears fancy clothes and rides on a pig (Hitting the pig with the harpoon makes the zombie go faster so don't hit the pig) *We don't want your kind around here!" *Environment:Swamp *Tastes Like:Pulled Pork And Frog Legs *Juiciness:***** Beach Boss Wears a lifeguard outfit (His lifeguard rescue can is capable of blocking the harpoon from coming to him) *"I've been looking for a freedom." *Environment:Beach *Tastes Like:Spray Tan *Juiciness:***** Snow Boss Looks like a Yeti (Rolls into a snowball to protect himself) *"You know what they say about zombies with big feet?" *Environment:Snow *Tastes Like:Musk Ox And Blue Cheese *Juiciness:***** Chinatown Boss Wears a grandmaster outfit (Can fly over gaps) *"As you stink, so shall you become..." *Environment:Chinatown *Tastes Like:Crouching Rat *Juiciness:***** Lagoon Boss Resembles Poseidon, the God of the Sea (the water and jellyfish slow down the harpoon) * "I keep the crabs downstairs." * Environment:Lagoon * Tastes Like:Bubble Bath * "Juiciness:***** Category:Zombies Category:Mobile Games